Daughter of Devil
by Sara-hell-moira
Summary: una joven que queda huerfana junto con sus hermano mayores es adoptada por el dueño de un organizacion contra los demonios, tras varioa acontecimientos ella conoce a un cazador peli-plateado pero no es lo unico que esconde el telon, quien esta detras de esta joven? para descubrirlo pasen y lean (apariciones de otros personajes de anime o videojuegos, esto sera un crossover)
1. Chapter 1

DaugHter of devil

Bueno este es un fic que se me ocurrió de la nada, pero igual me gusto la idea y teoría de este, casi como para hacer un comic o manga en mi DEVIANTART que luego hare por falta tiempo, como sea, espero y os agrade la teoría de este fic, este cap. Será al prologo o introducción (de como comenzó la historia) y el siguiente capitulo ya será el capitulo 1 y así sucesivamente (ni siquiera lo planee fue de ultimo momento esto o3ou) bueno sin quitarles mas tiempo… LET'S READ!

Todo el lugar estaba en llamas, solo un achica de 14 años veía como todo lo que mas quería se quemaba entre la estructura de aquella casa donde vivió, creció y convivio con su familia era consumido por el fuego, pero, aun quedaban pocas cosas con ella, eran sus mascotas que ella quería, un pastor alemán de colores negro, una maltes clara y de cabellos alborotados y una cruza de labrador y otro perro (no se me la raza xD) que era albina, todos ellos junto con la única sobreviviente de aquel incendio que mataba a su familia que rogaba porque ella viviera, aun soltando lagrimas la joven trataba de controlarse hasta que los bomberos llegaron a ayudar, rescatando solo a 2 jóvenes con leves quemaduras, unos de ellos de cabellos algo largos y desordenados de color negro con pijama algo quemada y el otro de cabellos rizados cortos igualmente negros, ambos jóvenes de tez morena clara, la chica alterada fue a ver como estaban pero por la condición de ambos chicos los doctores le dijeron que debería esperar hasta que se recuperaran a lo que ella hizo caso por el bien esterar de sus hermanos mayores, fue interrogada por los agentes del lugar, pero, cuando volteo hacia uno de los jardines traseros vio a una de su tías feliz de lo acontecido y charlando con lo que parecía un demonio que sostenía 2 esferas de luz, como si fueran almas, pero porque nadie lo lograba ver o es que nadie prestaba atención a lo que pasaba? Sin previo aviso un hombre de traje negro, de rostro estricto con gafas rectangulares se acerco a la joven.

XxxxX: hola pequeña, veo que tu también lo notaste verdad, ese demonio que habla con esa mujer o me equivoco?

XXxx: en lo absoluto, si puedo verle, ósea que el causo esto!? Y… esa esferas… son…

XxxxX: así es, son las almas de tus padres pequeña, yo me encargare de eso.

XXxx: y como planea hacerlo, dudo que alguien le vaya a creer, lo tomaría como loco hablando de demonios y todo eso no cree?

XxxxX: jeje, hay pequeña, nadie me toma como loco, soy el director de un organización contra demonios mejor conocida como la OCD.

XXxx: eso existe? Nunca lo imagine, perdone mis modales, mi nombre el Sara y el suyo señor?

XxxxX: mi nombre es James Devilhell, pero tendrás que decirme padre

Sara: ¿? Como? No entiendo…

James: pequeña desde hoy serás una Devilhell o mejor dicho mi hija junto con tus hermanos, vendrás conmigo a Estados Unidos, claro hasta que tus hermanos puedan salir del hospital

Sara: pero, porque yo?

James: simple, eres la única con la suficiente fuerza mental como para no haber perdido tu cordura en un momento así, planeo hacerte fuerte, aprenderás como matar a un demonio, hechicería y claro te enviare la escuela para que termines tus estudios hasta que termines la preparatoria y te dejare mi organización. Que dices? Te gusta la idea?

Sara: si claro! Pero antes quiero que esas personas sean encerradas por lo que hicieron con mis padres

James: tranquila, eso se arreglara pronto *hace un seña con la mano para que unos hombres acerquen al sitio* lleven a los perros a la casa entendido?

Agentes: si Señor Devilhell! *se machan a por los perros de la joven*

Sara: ósea que puedo conservarlos a los 3?

James: claro mi niña, no son ningún problema, solo que al pastor alemán lo entrenaremos ya que se nota que es muy inquieto, como sea, mañana te comprare ropa, mientras arreglare los papeles de adopción tuyos y de tus hermanos

Sara: *asiente con la cabeza*

James: bien, Señorita Lucy! *se hacer ca un mujer*

Lucy: que se le ofrece Señor Devilhell?

James: lleva a Sara a la casa para que descanse, yo voy a arreglar unos papeles *se marcha

Lucy: así que ahora serás hija del Señor Devilhell?

Sara: eso parece

Lucy: *risa gentil* pues, sea bienvenida Srta. Devilhell, vámonos a casa

Sara: si *sigue a lucy*

Pero antes de irse por completo echo un mirada asesina a la mujer que aun estaba sonriendo, al salir vio como unos bomberos sacaban los cadáveres de sus padres para luego llevárselos a una agencia soltando una ultima lagrima para ellos apretando en su manos su crucifijo de acero con cabeza de flecha. Lucy era un mujer de cabellos castaños claros de ojos verdes con un rostro gentil y angelical que media 1.75 y Sara era castaña oscura, cabello en capas despeinado, copete de lado derecho, tez morena mas clara que la de sus hermanos, ojos cafés oscuro.

Lucy llego hasta una camioneta negra donde le dio un indicación a Sara de que subiera para ella luego irse al lugar del conductor, no tardo en encender al auto para irse a la casa donde había dicho el Señor Devilhell. Paso un buen rato hasta que llegaron al lugar, era un casa muy grande o mejor dicho mansión, al entrar había una flores alrededor y en medio una fuente donde uno podía dar toda la vuelta para salir del lugar en auto, Sara quedo pasmada ante el sitio, que ya pensaba "demasiado hermoso y elegante para mi o_o" Lucy bajo del auto y Sara hizo lo mismo, entraron a la mansión donde haba varios adornos, cuadros, floreros etc., Lucy guio a Sara hasta una habitación para que descansara de lo sucedido, Sara entro algo tímida a la habitación, pues era muy amplia, como para 3 o mas personas, la habitación estaba pintada en un color blanco como la nieve, una cama matrimonial con sabanas rojas con adornados dorados y almohadas blancas igualmente con adornados dorados, con una mesa mediana con un florero en medio y unos cuantos libros sobre demonios y lenguajes antiguo, al lado de este una mueble grande con mas libros, también había unas puertas extras, uno que era un ropero en forma de pasillo y la otra puerta era el baño que estaba bien adornado, de un color azul pastel y algunos tonos mas oscuros.

Sara: *impactada*e-este lugar va a ser mi h-habitación? O.o

Lucy: así es Srta. Devilhell, no se preocupe ya se acostumbrara a tener habitaciones amplias, cuando nos marchemos de este país su habitación será igual o mas amplia que esta, yo me retiro, nos vemos al rato Srta. Devilhell

Sara: Sara

Lucy: eh?

Sara: por favor dime Sara, aun no me acostumbro al apellido Devilhell

Lucy: de acuerdo, descanse Srta. Sara *se macha de la habitación*

Sara: ya estoy sola verdad? *ningún sonido y respira profundo* tranquila, esto es demasiado por hoy, tranquila, respira y relájate ¡pero como me voy a calmar cuando esto en una mansión y no se nada de aquí y eso de ser hija de el directo de la OCD, eso si es raro, mmmmm… bueno mejor me duermo, ahora que lo pienso… ¡ME QUEDE SIN VIDEOJUEGOS, CELULAR Y MIS DIBUJOS! MALDITA SEA! *se lamenta en silencio (¿)* vale, tranquila, mi Wii u se fue al diablo , mejor duermo y ya veremos que pasa mañana o mejor dicho dentro de unas horas.

Y asi la joven Sara prefirió dormir aun lamentando la perdida de su XBOX 360, SUS NINTENDOS, PLAY STATIONS (1 Y 2) y sobre todo el su consola mas actual su WII U, asi estuvo hasta caer sin previo aviso en los brazos de Morfeo. Llego la mañana siguiente ella aun estaba algo abrumada por lo que paso pero, no fue lo único que la impresiono si no que vio una cajas de consolas de videojuegos e la mesa donde estaban los libros, estos eran : XBOX 360 Y ONE, PLAY STATION 4! Y UN WII U LEGEND OF ZELDA como los que antes tenia y claro UN NINTENDO 3DXL COLOR ROJO CON LOS JUEGOS QUE ELLA ANTES TENIA, si pensarlo 2 veces se lanzo a sus consolas de videojuegos gritando como loca emocionada (quien no lo haría o.o) viendo cada una de las cajas de cada consola

Sara: dios existe y se llama papi james TTwTT *abrazando su WII U* como sea, mejor me visto, un momento ni tengo ropa ò.ó o si? *va al armario* WHAT THE F*CK

En cuanto abrió el armario en forma de pasillo lo vio con bastante ropa sacada de una revista de esas de moda, pero de los colores que ella prefería los cuales eran oscuros, unos pocos vestidos, pero mas jeans, camisas y blusas holgadas, y en el suelo bien acomodados varios zapatos, botas etc. quedo con la boca abierta ante semejante armario que ahora tenia, sin dudar tomo una camisa roja, un chaleco y jeans negros junto con unos converse rojos, tomo ropa interior linda y se metió al baño dándose una merecida ducha, al salir del baño cepillo su corto cabello acomodándolo como de costumbre.

Sara: al menos la ropa si me queda, como supieron mis tallas y mas la de la ropa interior? ò.ó oh bueno de que me quejo, esto se pone mejor cada vez. *tocan la puerta* pase!

Lucy: Srta. Sara, al fin despierta, veo que ya noto su nueva ropa y sus consolas que perdió en el incendio.

Sara: si, el Sr. Ja- digo mi padre fue muy amable en comprármelas, pero no fue demasiado gastadero de dinero por esas consolas y ropa?

Lucy: claro que no, después de todo usted y sus hermanos son los nuevo integrantes de esta familia y deben tener lo que se merecen y mas usted ya que será la sucesora del Sr. Devilhell

Sara: ya veo…

Lucy: bueno, vamos al comedor, de seguro usted tiene hambre ^.^

Sara: *se toma el estomago mientras este gruñe* bueno… si tienes razón -/-

Lucy: jeje, bueno sígame *sale de la habitación seguida de Sara*

Mientras Lucy guiaba a Sara por los pasillos esta miraba detenidamente el lugar, las pinturas, algunos floreros etc., cuando llegaron el comedor este era ni tan pequeño ni tan amplio, en medio una mesa algo grande con 8 sillas separadas como unos 45 cm., en la mesa había comida ligera (por ser el desayuno xD) y en una silla estaba en Sr. Devilhell el cual extendió una mano hacia una silla que estaba a su lado dando a entender a Sara que se sentara a su lado lo cual hizo un poco tímida

James: dime, te gustaron tus consolas y tu nueva ropa?

Sara: si, muchas gracias…

James: me alegro

Sara: yo… bueno, lamento ser una molestia haciendo que gaste mas de lo debido…

James: *risa* tranquila, no eres ninguna molestia, al contrario es un honor, vega desayunemos para que te muestre el resto de la mansión y los lugar que desde ahora deberes habituar mas

Sara: si ^-^

Y así paso, todos los días se repetían uno tras otro, para Sara la misma rutina, levantarse, desayunar con su nuevo padre, hace ejercicio para mantenerse en forma y mas si iba a aprender a usar armas de fuego y una espada, darse un merecido baño, estudiar algunos idioma con ayuda de Lucy, aprender las clases de demonios junto con sus categorías. Y claro después de un breve momento jugar un rato con sus mascotas y luego con sus consolas. No paso mas de 2 meses para que sus hermanos salieran del hospital y bueno si les tomo algo de tiempo creerse que James seria su nuevo padre y a la nueva rutina de vida de su hermana día con día, cuando todo estaba listo, ellos se mudaron a E.U.A en donde una se encuentra con una mansión aun mas grande que la anterior, donde había varios soldados entrenando (casi tipo Hellsing el sitio solo que manos lúgubre xD), y bueno pues a Sara no le tomo tanto adaptarse al lugar pero si le costo mas aprender el idioma del lugar, ya que bueno a ella casi no le llamaba la atención aprender el ingles, pero gracias a Lucy ella aprendió sin mucho esfuerzo.

Ya han pasado 2 años desde entonces, Sara ya tenia los 16 años de edad, era verano, ya a ella se le hacia costumbre colarse en cada misión que se le apetecía ayudando a los agentes y soldados del lugar, pero siempre llegando con una sonrisa victoriosa de que la misión fue un éxito, su padre no le decía nada, al contrario le alegraba saber que su hija le interesaba mucho la organización y daría todo para siguiera en pie el lugar, claro que a ella no le importaban mucho la juntas con otras organizaciones que existían en el mundo, Sara a pesar del tiempo que llevaba en el lugar seguía con el mismo carácter que antes de que sus padres murieran, altanero, valemadrista, perezosa de vez en cuando y algo indiferente, pero aun así era dedicada a su deber y de un buen corazón sobre todo, esa es definitivamente Sara Devilhell…

Bueno hasta aquí el prologo, en el capitulo que viene les prometo alguna apariciones de varios personajes como algunos de Hellsing, Devil may cry, y veré que otros mas se me ocurren vale? xD pero obviamente principalmente de Devil may cry ya que en eso se centra la historia.

Espero y que le haya gustado el prologo o introducción de la historia, como sea, acepto sugerencias de personajes u Oc's, teorías, flores, tomatazos xD

Hasta la próxima, chao

Dibujo del prologo o Introducción:


	2. Chapter 2

Daughter of devil

Hola, bueno aquí el sig. Capitulo, bueno este ya es el capitulo 1 el anterior solo fue la introducción de la historia, mil gracias a por leer esta historia a ustedes los lectores y también por seguir esta historia ^-^ como sea sin mas tiempo que quitarles… LET'S READ!

~~~~~~~~~~~~Capitulo 1~~~~~~~~~

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que Sara es parte de la familia Devilhell, no tardo mas de un año como para que ella pudiera se capaz de manejar un arma de fuego con ambas manos como su padre y también una espada, pero, por el peso de esta le era un poco difícil andarla cargando de aquí a haya a lo que solo suele usar mas las armas de fuego, bueno como su padre había prometido Sara siguió estudiando a lo cual solo le faltaban 2 años para terminar la preparatoria, así es, la joven apenas iba estudiando el 1er año de preparatoria pero con lógica no en una cualquiera si no en una supuestamente prestigiada y muy bueno pinta, pero para Sara era…

Sara: hay joder, ya quiero salir de este infierno, alguien, máteme por favor

XXXx: vale, vale tranquila Sara, solo faltan 3 horas mas, por favor no pierdas la compostura aquí )XD

Sara: uh? Y dime Jezz, como coño no quieres que la pierda cuando estoy siendo torturada por la voz de una irritable profesora *suspiro* que alguien me mate ahora es cuando mas lo necesito ú.ù

Jezz: jejeje me parece que aun así conserva su sentido del humor, no crees Tania?

Tania: si

Bueno para ser honestos Sara nunca perdió el sentido del humor y mas cuando esta aburrida y al borde se salir huyendo del salón para no estar en clases, pero, bueno que se le puede hacer a alguien así, pero Sara si tenia amigas en su instituto que eran Jezz y Tania, Jezz era una chica de cabellos ondulados negros largos hasta media espalda, ojos verdes, tez morena clara con su copete al la do izquierdo y Tania era un chica rubia de ojos zafiro de tez clara, ambas a la primera vez que vieron a Sara supieron que no era como las demás y quisieron hacerla su amigas desde el inicio de curso.

Tania: *mira por la ventana* vaya, parece que dentro de poco va a llover que mala suerte

Sara~ es verdad ya es verano… lastima que tengo que estar aquí y no me traje un maldito paraguas~ tienes razón, que mala suerte se me a olvidado traer un paraguas

Jezz: a ti siempre se te olvida traer uno y lo raro es que nunca te enfermas a pesar de eso, para mi que eres de otro planeta

Sara: no, no soy de otro planeta pero de otro país si

Tania: haber si un día voy a México, igual y veo las pirámides, les diré a mis padre que vayamos haya en vacaciones de verano, dime que comida me recomiendas Sara?

Sara: un rico tamal en el desayuno y en la comida comete un pollo con mole verde, créeme esa comida te deja con ganas de comer mas, o bueno eso desde mi perspectiva

Tania: vale, solo espero que no sea tan picoso

Jezz: posiblemente para ti lo será ya que seria la primera vez que lo comes y si hablamos de Sara, su estomago y lengua ya están adaptadas a esas comidas jeje

Maestra: las chicas cerca de la ventana, favor de guardar silencio quieren!?

Jezz: mierda, nos cacho

Sara: tks, maldita vieja *pone sus manos tras su nuca y mira por la ventana*

Y así pasaron las horas de clase restantes, para Sara una tortura pero que el mismo infierno o bueno solo para ella, pero como dijo Tania, a la hora de la salida la lluvia comenzó a caer y todos corrían con tal de llevar a la parada de autobús para irse a casa, mientras el trio de amigas estaban dejando lo que fuera necesario dejar en sus casilleros y lo que no para hacer sus tareas (Sara hace trampa, usa la poca hechicería que le enseñaron pero sssshhhh ustedes no saben nada xDDD).

Tania: Sara, segura que estarás bien, parece que será un tormenta muy fuerte, segura que no quieres que te acompañe a la estación del tren?

Sara: no te preocupes, estaré bien se cuidarme sola.

Jezz: como quisiera ser como tu…

Sara: eh? Y eso porque?

Jezz: no lo se, siempre te muestras segura, como si supiera lo que pasara en cualquier momento, nunca te muestras asustada ni siquiera intimidada por lo que a veces te hacen pasar el grupo de tontas de Valeria, la verdad es que te idolatro mucho Sara ^-^

Sara: mmmm….. pues, muchas gracias jeje creo que tienes razón ^/-\\^u

Tania: bueno mejor vámonos antes de que comience una tormenta

Sara y Jezz: si

Y así se fueron el trio de amigas para ir cada una a su respectiva casa mientras que al final del pasillo otro trio de chicas estaban observando lo que pasaba, ellas eran Valeria, Lucia y Patricia, las tres se podría decir que odiaban a Sara y sus amigas por una razón que paso hace varios mese, justo 3 mese después de empezar el año escolar.

Lucia: Vale, que piensas hacer esta vez?

Valeria: no es obvio, pondré esto en su casillero, así cuando lo habrá saldrá gritando como niña pequeña, no hay nadie en este mundo que no se asuste con un demonio *sacando una mascara de demonio de su mochila*

Patricia: tienes razón, no hay nadie en este mundo que no les tenga miedo jijijiji

Valeria: venga, vamos antes de que alguien nos descubra *corre hasta el casillero de Sara abriéndolo con quien sabe que pero lo abrió*

Lucia: esto será divertido

Así el trio de chicas comenzó a hacer varias cosas con tal de asustar a Sara el día siguiente. Mientras tanto en la lluvia que caía fuertemente al suelo y contra alguien, Sara caminaba como si en el lugar no pasara nada, su cabello humedecido de apegaba a su frente y espalda al igual que su uniforme que era una camisa blanca de manga corta con una corbata roja, una falda de doble pinza al frente color negra, sus casetas blancas y zapatos negros, así caminaba tranquila hasta que llego a la estación de tren en cual no tardo en llegar y subió hasta llegar a su paradero para luego irse a su hogar.

Lucy: Srta. Sara, otra vez bajo la lluvia, un día de estos pillara un resfriado y no diga que no le advertí

Sara: perdón, es que no tuve un buen día hoy, sabes que no soporto las clases de historia 2 horas seguidas

Lucy: mejor ve a darte un baño, tienes una nueva misión de la cual tu padre te dará mas detalle

Sara: a eso voy *subiendo las escaleras* perdón es que no estoy de bueno humor, lamento responderte de esta manera

Lucy: tranquila se que no tuviste un día muy bueno, pero pronto descansaras, mas o menos en 3 semanas mas

Sara: si es verdad gracias ^.^ *se va a su cuarto*

Sara sin mas opción se fue a cuarto escogiendo ropa limpia y seca para meterse a dar un baño que solo tardo unos 20 minutos, cuando salió en su cama encontró un katana negra con un lazo rojo y con un rosario con la cruz igual a la que tenia como collar (cruz con cabeza de flecha) sin mas la tomo y noto que esta era muy ligera mas que la espada que tenia, Sara salió de su cuarto con espada en mano en dirección a la oficina de su padre.

James: vaya, Lucy si te dijo sobre tu misión?

Sara: solo menciono que me dirías los detalles de la misión, y sobre la katana, tu la compraste?

James: la verdad no, Sir Integra fue muy amable en comprártela como compensación de la ultima misión en la que te colaste para ir a Inglaterra

Sara: a ya veo, que amable, si hablas hoy con ella dile que muchas gracias por el obsequio ^-^

James: claro, se lo hare saber, vamos siéntate para que te hable sobre tu misión

Sara: si padre *se sienta en la silla en frente del escritorio de su padre* a quien hay que mandar al infierno esta vez?

James: lógico, a un demonio, un hombre dice que últimamente un demonio aparece cerca de sus terrenos cargando cuerpos humanos, no se sabe que hacen con ellos pero igual el hombre esta alterado y quiere que acabemos con esa cosa, hoy partes a las 11 de la noche de acuerdo?

Sara: si

James: ya puedes irte

Sara: *asiente son la cabeza y se marcha*

Paso toda la tarde Sara había aplicado como siempre un hechizo a sus materiales de escuela para que hicieran las tareas mientras ella entrenaba con la espada para adaptarse al tamaño, ligeridad etc., al llegar la hora destinada Sara partió al lugar donde le indico su padre, aun la lluvia no cesaba a lo que no le importo en lo absoluto. Al llegar Sara solo esperaba al demonio con los brazos cruzados, hasta el ser hizo presencia en el lugar.

Sara: *suspiro* ya me estaba cansando de esperarte maldito, me hubiera echo vieja esperándote aquí

Demonio: maldita humana insolente, te convertirás en mi cena! *va contra Sara*

Sara: ya eh escuchado mucho esa frase * desenvaina a su Katana* hora del show

El demonio solo atacaba a Sara, mientras esta solo hacia heridas graves con la espada para hacer que el demonio se enfade mas pero, Sara hizo un mal movimiento cayendo al suelo a lo que el demonio se abalanzo con mas brutalidad contra ella a lo que Sara intento hacer algo pero solo escucho el sonido de un arma de fuego que acababa de disparar a lo que vio como aquella bala cruzaba el cráneo del demonio haciendo que caiga a un lado de ella, Sara sin dudar miro el cadáver del demonio y luego giro a ver de donde había provenido aquella bala a lo que solo vio a un joven de uno o dos años mayor que ella, peli-blanco, llevaba puesta una garbatina roja, por lo que noto no llevaba ninguna camisa dejando al descubierto su torso bien formado (Dante del devil may cry 3), luego de ver bien la figura Sara solo tomo su espada guardándola y viendo a la persona con un tanto de coraje.

Sara: que demonios…

Xxxxx: oye nena, estas bien?

Sara~ este imbécil mato a mi presa maldito~ *se levanta* si estoy bien, gracias aunque nadie te pidió ayuda *lo mira con ira*

Xxxxx: ya, pero que mal agradecida eres nena

Sara: jmp, eso importa ese demonio era mi presa bueno que se le va a hacer, me voy *se marcha*

Xxxxx: hey!

Sara: *lo ignora olímpicamente*

Xxxxx: *a lo lejos* vaya pero que mal agradecida, uno que la rescata y me rechaza, vaya me parece que mi buena suerte me a abandonado *suspiro* bueno mejor me voy antes de que la lluvia empeore *se marcha*

Mientras tanto a lo lejos una joven castaña aun enfada caminaba por las calles de regreso a su hogar para descansar de un trabajo que no fue completado por ella si no por aquel peli-blanco que interfirió en su deber.

Sara~ ese maldito, como se atreve a interferir en MI trabajo, pero no me queda de otra le diré a mi padre lo que sucedió aunque hora yo seria capas de matar a un demonio o…humano, creo que esa parte de mi no desapareció después de todo *suspiro* necesitare un antipsicótico… otra vez ~porque me siento así, siento una extraña sensación de querer recopilar… almas? Que raro, se seguro ya estoy loca… bueno mas de lo que ya estoy…~ mm... mejor me voy a casa antes de que empiecen a preocuparse ù.u

En lo que la joven seguía caminando, alguien le observaba desde un distancia formidable, cada movimiento era observado por aquel ser que llevaba una capa negra puesta.

Demonio: mi señor, porque mira tanto a esa humana

XXXXxx: ella no es solo una humana, es mas que eso, pero es mejor que ella lo descubra a su cuenta *sonrisa de lado*

Demonio: como usted diga mi señor, pero no cree que… bueno usted ya sabe quien lo sospeche

XXXXxx: puede que si pero mientras no lo sospeche todo esta bien ahora regresa con lo tuyos antes de que te aniquile

Demonio: aahh s-si señor como usted diga *se va*

XXXXxx: por ahora descansa mi princesa… mi hermosa Sara…

CASA/MANSIÓN DEVILHELL

En la mansión devilhell se podía ver a un mujer adulta castaña claro de ojos verdes en la puerta principal de esta algo angustiada y desesperada caminando de un lado a otro hasta que la puerta de abrió revelando a una joven de cabello castaño oscuro entrar de una manera que solo hacia cuando estaba enojada, al ver el estado de esta prefirió no preguntar nada y dejarle asi para que se fuera a su habitación.

Sara: ahora no vas a preguntar nada?

Lucy: prefiero que no, no quiero hacer enfadar mas de lo que ya esta Srta. Sara

Sara: buena elección Lucy, muy buena elección *se marcha a su habitación*

Lucy~ si solo supiera porque aun estoy a su lado, no solo por es mi trabajo por parte del Sr. Devilhell, si no también por parte de su verdadero padre pero es mejor dejar las cosas así~

Mientras tanto en la habitación de un joven, Sara al entrar a su cuarto no tardo en lanzar la espada a un sofá cercano para luego ella dejarse caer en su cama a pesar de estar mojada por la lluvia, llena de un coraje que hasta daba miedo, aun con aquel enorme enojo se levanto quitándose sus ropas mojadas y poniéndose un pijama negra con toques rojos, al haberse cambiado no dudo nada en dormir sin siquiera arroparse para no pasar frio, solo se quedo dormida.

RING RING!

Y a era de mañana, una joven aun mal humorada despertó apagando el despertador de un manera no muy común… pues saco sin dudar una de sus pistolas y solamente disparo al infernal aparato, cuando el sonido de aquel disparo se perdió a la distancia, la joven no tardo en levantarse sacando su uniforme el cual ya estaba seco después de lo de ayer, pero aun con su mal humor que traía se vistió acomodo todos sus cuadernos sus tareas (que fueron echas con sus conjuros para no hacer nada… necesito ese truco ò.ó) cuando finalmente acomodo todo, salió de su cuarto para ir a desayunar antes de irse, pero para su suerte su padre estaba ahí esperándola.

James: algo me dice que no te fue muy bien ayer… sucedió algo?

Sara: nada fuera de lo común, el demonio se fue al infierno pero… *se sienta en la mesa*

James: que paso? Sara: no fui yo quien lo mato…

James: así? Y quien fue?

Sara: un muchacho, no se como se llamaba pero aun así interfirió en mi misión y sabes que eso me pone furiosa ash si solo no hubiera jugado con ese demonio hubiera sido yo quien lo hubiera matado *muerde su tostada con mantequilla*

James: tranquila, no tienes porque alterarte, lo importante es que ese demonio esta muerto, aun así no tienes porque comportarte de esa manera tan mas inmadura jovencita, ahora que lo recuerdo, no te toda dibujo hoy?

Sara: si porque?

James: escuche que alguien murió hace 3 días en el salón, porque no me lo dijiste?

Sara: emm… Etto *se rasca la nuca* bueno sabes que soy muy distraída y casi no me importas esos asuntos de la muertes, pero quien fue el o la que murió?

James: una las Elizabeth Williams, según el informe no murió apuñalada por ningún arma que yo conozca, es mas fue atravesada por algún objeto de un diámetro de 15 cm.

Sara: que!? 15 cm. que acaso la mato un torpedo o algo así!?

James: nada de eso, me parece que fue un demonio de rango B o A, ya sabes de los que te gusta matar

Sara: padre, si lo que intentas decirme es que esto es una misión… no, no la acepto

James: y porque no?

Sara: porque si todo ven que mato a un demonio comenzaran a hacerme preguntas, ser al centro de atención y eso es lo que menos quiero, que mejor contraten a alguien mas que no sea yo, no quiero que todos me tomen como centro de atención

James: ya veo, no te preocupes, Lucy fue a ver a alguien a quien de seguro le gustara la idea de ese trabajo, así que no te preocupes ya sabia que te negarías

Sara: papá hay veces que hasta das mas miedo que las películas de terror o.e

James: oh de veras? Que mal nunca fui actor de terror *sarcasmo*

Sara: ¬¬ ok ya entendí gracias por tu aclaración padre… mejor me voy antes de que se haga tarde, adiós padre

James: no se te olviden tus armas, nunca sabes lo que podría pasara

Sara: *suspiro* que insistente eres padre *toma sus armas y las guarda en su mochila* bueno adiós *se va*

James: *ya solo* me pregunto si estará bien dejarle con el… bueno no tengo de que preocuparme solo espero que no se maten mutuamente jeje

UN CIERTO TIEMPO DESPUES YA EN LA ESCUELA

Sara caminaba a la entrada de la escuela donde ya estaban 2 chicas esperándola.

Tania: Sara! Buenos días!

Sara: hola, buenos días Tania, Jezz

Jezz: hola Sara como estas?

Sara: pues no muy bien que digamos pero bueno eso no importa *viendo un bolita de chicas al otro lado del patio* y esa bola de chicas que les pasa?

Tania: dicen que el director contrato a alguien para encargarse de un asusto, de lo de Elizabeth Williams o eso creo, pero dicen que un joven muy guapo, casi como un ángel caído

Sara: ok, ok ya entendí no hace falta la parte de ángel caído, eso me da miedo y mas cuando pones eso ojos

Jezz: ha estado así desde que llegamos y admito que si da miedo, bueno mejor vamos por nuestras cosas antes de que inicien las clases

Sara: si

Las tres jóvenes caminaban por el amplio pasillo, Tania y Jezz hablando de algo que Sara no tomo en cuenta pues estaba pensando de lo de anoche y quien seria a quien contrataron

Tania: no crees Sara?

Sara: ah? Que, perdón no te puse atención, estaba pensando en algo que me hizo enojar, discúlpame pero que me preguntaste?

Tania: vaya que eres distraída pero por eso uno te quiere, te pregunte que si no se te haría guapo el joven a quien contrataron?

Sara: Tania creo que se te olvida algo

Tania: y que es?

Sara: que ni siquiera lo eh visto y ya me hablas sobre eso!? *le da un zape*

Tania: auch, Sara no seas tan mala eso me dolió *se soba*

Jezz: mejor dejen de pelear que ya llegamos

Sara: si lo siento.

Tanto Tania como Jezz abrieron sus casilleros dejando cuadernos que no necesitaban y tomando los que tocaban de acuerdo a la materia que les tocaban ese día, pero en cuanto Sara iba a abrir su casillero un trio de chicas estaba observando con un cámara para ver el susto que Sara tendría al ver lo que había dentro, cuando Sara abrió su casillero el cual emitió un sonido como de un demonio y viendo en el interior la mascara que había dentro a lo que solo miro indiferente a la mascara sacándola como si nada hubiera pasado y se percato de que Valeria y su grupito estaban viendo con un cámara a lo que solo la alzo mostrándola a donde estaban las chicas que estaban en shock hasta que Sara sonrió.

Sara: hey Tania, Jezz no se cuando pero tengo la cabeza decapitada de Valeria, oh pero miren están hasta haya ¡HEY VALERIA ENCONTRRE A TU HERMANA GEMELA PERDIDA!

Tania y Jezz: *se echan a reír*

Valeria: *a lo lejos* maldita hija de p***

Sara: *sonríe de lado y lanza la mascara hacia Valeria* jeje estúpida si supiera *comienza a sacar algunos cuadernos y recopila otros cuando* ~mierda es verdad traigo a blood e Insanity en la mochila, espero que nadie las vea~

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Jezz: vamos llegaremos tarde a clases

Sara y Tania: si!

~~~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~~~~

Fin del capitulo, espero y que le haya gustado, tratare de hacer el próximo lo mas rápido posible que el tiempo me permita (aunque estoy de vacaciones pero hay que aprovechar para jugar con las consolas de videojuegos no? xD ) y ya saben tratare de no demorar demasiado

Asi y como verán Sara nombro a sus pistolas Blood=sangre e Insanity=locura por una razón que explicare en otro cap. Pero me gustaron los nombre

Hasta pronto y cuídense x3 adiosito~


	3. Chapter 3

Daughter of devil

Bueno primeramente les pido perdón por tardar, la verdad es que con eso de que se me terminaron las vacaciones no tuve tiempo de escribir hasta ahora que esta el sagrado puente x3 bueno espero que les guste el capitulo si les gusta dejen sus comentarios ya sean de sesión u anónimos me da por igual siempre y cuando se den a expresar sus putos de vista de esta historia, sin quitarles mas tiempo… LET'S READ

Las tres chicas ya con todos sus materiales en mano y mochila caminaban por los pasillos buscando el salón que ahora les tocaba pero no faltaba chica que no hablara del chico que contrato el dirección a excepción de Sara que solo rogaba a su dios (Hades xD) que de una vez dejaran ese tema, si de por si le bastaba con tener que soportar a Tania hablar de ese tema, con mas de 300 alumnas de seguro perdería tarde o temprano la cabeza, sin otra salida opto por perderse en su mundo ignorando por completo a las chicas que no dejaban de hablar del tema ya mencionado, pero…

VOCINAS (las que usan para dar noticias audibles en las escuelas o esas cosas) Srta. Devilhell favor de pasar a mi oficina *hablada el director*

Tania: ahora a quien mataste Sara? *sarcasmo*

Sara: no se, de seguro y ya encontraron los cadáveres de tus preciados One Direccion en el basurero de la esquina *respondió sarcástica*

Tania: WAAAAAA! QUE CRUEL ERES, COMO PUDISTE HACER SEMEJANTE COSA D':

Sara: oye tranquila, solo fue una broma no les hice nada… Aun

Jezz: bueno en vez de discutir a quien mato Sara, mejor tu ve a la oficina del director y luego nos cuentas, nos vemos en clase *jala a Tania con ella mientras la mencionada lloraba como si su marido acabara de fallecer* bueno adiós ^-^u*se despide con la mano a lo lejos*

Sara: si vale, chao *se encamina a la dichosa oficina del director*

Mientras Sara caminaba por lo pasillos todos la miraban como si a punto de ser ejecutada estuviera ella, pero solo soltaba suspiros de arrogancia pues con muchos el director era como invocar al diablo pero con ella no, la trataba como su nieta, ya que bueno el Señor se encariñaba mucho con las personas que lo visitaban mas frecuentemente como Sara que era siempre mínimo com veces al día ya que los maestros se quejaban de su manera rebelde de ser, pero sus tareas y apuntes eran lo que la salvaban de ser suspendida o expulsada como a otros, bueno regresando al tema, varias chicas susurraban sobre lo que habrá echo nuestra joven castaña y los chicos pues, igual pero con un tono mas burlón pues para ser honestos, Sara era un partido difícil de ganar, siempre que uno se le declaraba los rechazaba como si moscas fuesen así que si era demasiado seria en ocasiones y en otras (solo con Tania y Jezz) era la personas mas agradable y divertida del mundo. Finalmente llego a su destino, abrió la puerta entrando como si su cuarto fuera a lo que se encontró con el director que aparentaba unos 56 años de edad de apariencia suave por la presencia de Sara pero, no solo estaba el Sr. Director había alguien mas, a lo que la joven frunció el señor, pues ahí estaba la causa de su enojo anterior si, era aquel chico de cabellos plateados, garbatina roja sangre, que estaba posado frente al escritorio del director.

Sara: perdón si me tarde, director, puedo saber para que me ha llamado a inicio de las clases?

Xxxxx: *gira a ver a Sara* AAHH!? Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, pero si es la malagradecida de anoche o me equivoco?

Director: ya se conocían?

Sara: no, para nada, ni se quien es este tipo, solo me lo encontré de pura casualidad en uno de mis trabajos, usted ya sabe.

Director: es verdad, ser estudiante y cazadora es un trabajo muy duro, pero esa no es la razón por la que pedí que viniera, sino porque tu ya sabes los rumores de que ah habido un asesinato en tu salón de dibujo pero, lo mas intrigante es que no ah sido el único que ah habido.

Sara: si se de la situación pero… me puede decir quien es ese de allí si no es molestia?

Director: oh pero que mal educado soy, Srta. Devilhell, el es el Joven Dante y al igual que su usted es un cazador de demonios y usted será la encargada de enseñarle el lugar en todo el día, mandare un papel a sus profesores diciendo que usted estará ausente en esas clases por en este caso, motivo secreto ya que los profesores no saben nada acerca de demonios, solo su profesor de educación física claro.

Sara: ya veo, pero si puedo asistir a esa materia verdad? Ya sabe que es la materia que mas me gusta *carita de suplica*

Director ~porque siempre la misma cara de perrito castigado!? Maldición no puedo contra esa carita~ bueno ya que pones las cosas así, si puedes asistir

Dante: bueno no me gusta interferir en las conversaciones pero puedo saber que debo hacer?

Director: así se me olvidaba, como decía, no solo esos fueron los ataque sino, que al revisar los cadáveres traían un cuaderno de dibujo cerca de los hechos, y por lo que noto, el demonio solo tiene la intención de matar a dibujantes expertos y también esa es la razón por la que llame a la Srta. Devilhell, joven Dante, ella es una de las chicas mas destacadas en dibujo a nivel experto, pues sus dibujos son muy detallados y comparten emociones muy hermosas, ahí tiene de ejemplo aquel cuadro de esa pared… *señala un cuadro*

Dante: eh!? Ella lo hizo, y yo que pensé que lo había comprado en algún lado, no se, pero en serio ella lo hizo!?

Sara: si, se lo regale como regalo de Navidad adelantado, justo antes de las vacaciones.

Director: y eh de admitir que es muy hermoso, es por eso que lo colgué aquí en mi oficina.

Sara: gracias Sr. Director

Dante: bueno, bueno, que era ella mientras tanto…

Director: justo lo que sabe hacer, claro antes de matar demonios, lo cual es dibujar, tengo por entendido que la chica, Elizabeth murió mientras dibujaba en el salón de artes, pero según los rumores no había nadie mas en la escuela o eso pensaría cualquiera, puede que el demonio este disfrazado de humano y solo mate a las personas que dibujan como pintores profesionales y si el demonio ve a Sara dibujando algo que nadie pueda este tratara de matarla…

Sara: *suspiro* ósea que soy una carnada apunto de morir con tal de pillar a un maldito pez, que desperdicio, pero si con eso el demonio se va al lugar de donde vino acepto… pero debo estar forzosamente con eso? *señala a dante*

Dante: oye, "eso" tiene un nombre y es Dante, entendiste nena?

Sara: … como sea, vámonos que pierdo tiempo valioso, adiós Sr. Director *sonríe y sale de la oficina seguida de Dante*

Dante: oye, se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, que te parece una tregua y acabamos con eso, eh? Que dices?

Sara: ok, pero no hagas tonterías y cuando sea el receso por favor ve a otro lugar que no sea conmigo, eso seria un favor

Dante: y eso porque? No te gusta mi presencia?

Sara: en parte si, eres muy arrogante y la otra es por que si me ven contigo comenzaran a hacerme preguntar y todo eso, y en especial la chicas y digamos que eso no va conmigo

Dante: entiendo, osea que eres de las chicas que no llaman mucho la atención verdad?

Sara: en parte, solo destaco por mis dibujos, mis calificaciones y mi buena condición física…

Dante: mmm… segura que es solo por eso? Yo creo que por algo mas que eso… *sonrisa picara*

Sara: si, estoy segura, solo por eso *recordando la sec. En su país natal*

#RECUERDOS DE SARA#

XXXXX: hey Sara!

Sara: ah? Hola Ceci

Ceci: oye es verdad que nadie te gana en eso?

Sara: como que en eso?

Ceci: ya sabes, en talla de busto, dicen que nadie lo tiene mas grande que tu…

Sara: *sonrojada* bueno, se podría decir

Ceci: déjame ver, es que tu suéter no deja ver nada, dejas todo a la imaginación…

Sara: eh!? No espera * Ceci le baja el cierra del suéter*

Ceci: waaa, hasta yo me vería pobre a lado tuyo, son ciertos los rumores, tienes un busto muy grande, tanto que hasta te podría violar *-*

Sara: *traga saliva* Glu, ten piedad de mi pobre inocencia, yo no pedí un busto así, solo creció D: *se aleja de Ceci que tiene cara de "te violare"*

Ceci: te gustan con o sin vibrador *-*

Sara: WAAAAAA aléjate engendro del mal D: *sale corriendo*

Ceci: LO FUE UN BROMA!

Sara: NO TE CREOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

#Fin del recuerdo#

Dante: mmm…. Bueno si tu lo dices, a donde vamos?

Sara: ya que no asistiré a clases dejare mi mochila en el casillero bajo candado y luego planearemos "tu ya sabes que"

Dante: ammm. Por que lo dices así?

Sara: lógico, nadie en esta escuela sabe que soy una cazadora y es mejor decirlo así para que nadie sospeche, un momento pero di dejo mi mochila dejaría a Blood e Insanity

Dante: quienes son esos?

Sara: mis pistolas…

Dante: ah!? También las nombraste?

Sara: si, apoco tu también

Dante: si, pero las mías se llaman Evony e Ivory, con las mejores acompañantes cuando trabajo

Sara: si te entiendo, y esa espada?

Dante: se llama Rebellion, es el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de mi padre…

Sara: ah, lo siento creo que dije algo no debido…

Dante: no, tranquila eso fue hace mucho, no importa y una pregunta?

Sara: Cual?

Dante: porque les pusiste a si tu pistolas, digo, no son unos nombre muy comunes…

Sara: bueno, esa es un larga historia, luego te la cuento, oh mira ya llegamos, solo dejare todo menos a mis armas, estuche y un cuaderno de dibujo…

Sara saco todos los cuadernos de su mochila y los guardo en el casillero mientras acaba de este un cuaderno de forro negro con algunas estampillas de bandas de Rock, metal, cuando lo saco acomodo a sus 2 fieles armas de fuego y el cuaderno pero sin aviso previo una foto cayo del casillero a lo que Dante se dio cuenta y la recogió, al verla vio que era un foto familiar, eran de 2 adultos, el hombre era algo alto y de ojos semi-cerrados, y la mujer era de cabello alborotado y no pasaba de medir 1.50, también estaban 2 jóvenes, unos de cabellos ondulados algo largos del centro y el otro de cabellos rizados y por ultimo una chica de cabellos cortos en capas, todos en la foto estaban sonriendo, Dante miraba detalladamente la foto hasta que Sara se la quito volviéndola a guardar pero esta vez en su mochila.

Dante: quienes era?

Sara: quienes?

Dante: los de la foto, algunos tíos y primos lejanos o algo?

Sara: no… y eso no te incumbe de acuerdo

Dante :oye tranquila solo pregunte, pero… algo me dice que son personas muy valiosas para ti

Sara: lo son, pero no importa ya, mejor vámonos *comienza a caminar*

Y así siguió el día, las primeras horas pasaban y como era de esperarse cada vez que alguien pasaba cerca de ella y Dante ambos hacían de cuenta que iban en caminos opuestos ya que bueno si los ven juntos se armaría un escandalo y eso no seria bueno para ninguno de los dos… Paso el receso y Dante hizo lo que le pidió Sara lo cual fue que se mantuviera en otro lado lejano mientras ella dibujaba en su cuaderno algo llamativo que hacia que varios se quedaran viendo a la chica mientras dibujaba tranquilamente a lo que era difícil definir cual era el demonio. Finalmente llego la hora de educación física y Sara por nada se la perdería.

EN LOS VESTIDORES DE CHICAS

Tania: ósea que si asistirás a esta clase?

Sara: bueno, le pedí al director si me dejaba asistir a esta y que luego seguiría con lo que me pidió, ya sabes que esta materia es mi favorita

Jezz: ok… no se si es porque te gusta hacer ejercicio o es por que veremos al entrenar también al equipo de futbol ¬w¬

Sara: por la primera, me gusta hacer deportes, la segunda tu ya sabes que Kaito (vocaloid) solo es mi amigo y nada mas.

Tania y Jezz: claro~~~ solo amigos eoe

Sara: si no se callan ahora si la mato *mirada asesina*

Jezz: ya, tranquila solo fue una…. Broma?

Sara: mas te vale o perderás la cabeza

Tania: a veces si das miedo

Sara: gracias, es un alago ~ me pregunto que estará haciendo Dante para entretenerse~

Para cuando terminaron las chicas todas salieron hacia el gimnasio, era lo suficientemente amplio, un lado estaba libre mientras del otro lado estaban lo chicos del equipo de futbol, Sara giro a mirar como entrenaban hasta que cierto Peli azul giro y agito la mano saludando a Sara la cual igual saludo, todo el grupo como siempre rodeo al profesor para saber que harían pero antes de empezar hizo una seña a lo que Dante se acercó al lugar a lo que Sara se maldijo en lo bajo pues no sabia como convenció al profesor de estar aquí.

Prof. : bien jóvenes, el Joven Dante por parte de su trabajo tendrá que estar aquí observando la clase, espero y que con su presencia a algunas "alumnas" no se distraigan mas de lo debido ¬¬

Todas menos Sara: SI PROFESOR!

Sara: pues ya que u.ú ~maldito ò.ó~

Dante: bueno solo me iré a mi lugar para observar su clase profesor, gracias por permitirme estar aquí… adiós bola de críos *se marcha a la gradas para sentarse*

Chica 1: *susurrando* vaya que chico tan mas guapo~~ waaa podría comérmelo a besos *o*

Chica2: es verdad, es muy guapo */*

Valeria: tranquilas, que no se les alboroten las hormonas, ese chico será mío

Lucia: como quieras pero hay me dejas algo de el

Patricia: a mi igual, es como ver a un modelo de revistas

Tania: claro, será de ustedes de aquí a mil años

Patricia: y tu en que te metes imbécil…

Sara: oye, bájale a tu chocolate ok? No tienes el derecho de decirle así a Tania, ok?

Prof. :ocurre algo?

Sara: nada importante Profesor Komui ( -Man) solo fue una discusión sin importancia, puede seguir con la clase…

Komui: bien, chicos den 8 vueltas sin parar, mientras tu Sara quiero pedirte un favor

Sara: si profesor

Todos siguieron la indicación que dio el profesor Komui y empezaron a correr a excepción de Sara que solo estaba con el profesor.

Komui: Sara si te pido que cuando venga mi hermana menor la cuidaras, lo harías?

Sara: claro! No hay problema, no tiene porque preocuparse por Lenale, la ha dejado en buenas manos profesor ;)

Komui: WAAA muchas Gracias Sara-chan! *la abraza alegremente*

Sara: p-profesor…-n-no respiro X_X

Komui: a si lo siento, a se me olvidaba, mande a traer a unos chicos mas de la orden negra por si las dudas, ya sabes que no solo hay demonios, sino también akumas por algunos lados… y me preguntaba si se pueden quedar en la OCD

Sara: bueno, eso no depende de mi, sino de mi padre, ya sabes, usted podría hablar con el sin dificultad atreves de teléfono, porque no lo haces?

Komui: es que hay veces que hasta tu padre da mas miedo que un akuma nivel 2 *juega con sus dedos índices* y si mejor le preguntas tu?

Sara: bueno, hoy le pregunto y yo mañana le digo su respuesta, que te parece?

Komui: me parece buena idea! Gracias Sara-chan

Sara: no tiene que agradecer profesor, solo hago lo posible porque tanto demonios y akumas no dañen a nadie, pero para ser exactos cuantos exorcistas van a venir?

Komui: mmm… veamos eran… 3, ya que Lenale se quedara conmigo

Sara: de acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer lo mas probable es que mi padre diga que si *sonrisa* bueno regreso a mis actividades, con su permiso *se retira a dar las 8 vueltas al gimnasio*

La joven castaña se retiro a hacer la actividad ya dicha por el profesor pero no podía evitar dejar de mirar a las gradas donde estaba Dante observándola con una típica sonrisa picara a lo que ella solo lo fulminaba con la mirada y seguía con lo suyo, mientras Sara corría un temblor se hizo presente haciendo que suene la alarma de sismos y todos los alumnos evacuaran al plantel y como siempre Sara miraba a los alrededores de que no faltara nadie por salir.

Dante: piensas quedarte ahí?

Sara: solo observo, estos sismos no son muy comunes y mas sin el previo aviso, además no escucho otra alarma de sismos de las escuelas vecinas, solo de esta, eso quiere decir que el sismo solo esta en la zona del colegio *pronuncio seria sin dejar de ver el suelo* además no el lo único que me incomoda *saca a Insanity de su sudadera y dispara al mismo suelo* sal de ahí maldito

A lo pronunciado el suelo de madera de aquel gimnasio comenzó a romperse dejando salir a un demonio de color negro con forma humanoide y desfigurado que era seguido de otros 4 iguales, todos los seres medial por lo menos 2.50 m., los demonios solo miraban a la castaña que no dejaba atrás aquella mirada asesina que congelaba hasta los huesos.

Demonio: vaya, quien lo diría… hasta tu, una humana común y corriente pudo sentir mi aura sin dificultad alguna, pero no crees que te tardaste demasiado?

Sara: me di cuenta desde que entre al gimnasio pero no le iba a disparar al suelo como si nada cuando hay gente alrededor o si?

Demonio: me hubiera gustado eso, lo hubiera echo mas… interesante

Dante: saben empiezo a creer que soy un don nadie, acaso estoy pintado?

Demonio: ah? Hijo de Sparda que sorpresa encontrarte, nunca imagine que un hibrido como tu estuviera haciendo de niñera con esta chica…

Sara: Hijo de Sparda… ja y que pensaba que era la única rara en este mundo, tienes mucho que contarme pero primero lo primero que es acabar con esta basura…

Dante: como quieras nena, por esta vez te ayudare solo porque esto se me hace divertido… *saca a Ivory y Evony*

Sara~ solo por esta vez… te dejare salir… mi otro lado de la mascara…~ *mirada asesina*

Autora: bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, si lo se, algo tarde (me tarde toda la quincena o mas joder xD) pero bueno ya saben, la escuela, proyectos, calificaciones etc. (gracias a dios que no tengo exámenes aun x3) como sea tratare de hacer el prox. Capitulo pero eso si, ahora ni aseguro que me vaya a apurar (recen por que suba el prox capitulo) como sea, las ofertas siguen en ie, se aceptan sugerencias (menos de la escritura del fic) ideas, Oc's, personajes que quieren que aparezcan en el fic, no importa que sean comentarios anónimos o de lectores sin sesión de igual la pagina wed los acepta xD bueno cuídense que les vaya bonito, hasta la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

Daughter of devil

Hola todos lose y lo siento mucho por tardarme casi todo el mes o mas pero bueno ya saben la escuela y me es mas difícil ya que voy en turno de la tarde u.u y es por eso y también por falta de inspiración asi que mejor a escuchar música les recomiendo el álbum Apocalyptica de metallica la verdad me gusto mucho y mas porque me presto el disco mi hermano mayor o3o bueno aquí agregare el Oc de Sakura-Sparda de nombre Giselle como prometí y también cambiare el modo de escritura, sin quitarles mas tiempo LET'S READ!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Capitulo 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ambos caza demonios estaban en guardia esperando el ataque que seria ejecutado por los demonios negros y así fue 4 de 5 demonios fueron quienes optaron por atacar 2 contra cada unos de ambos demonios, Dante esquivo de los primeros ataques disparándoles a los seres hasta que decidió partirlos en dos a cada uno de ellos los otros 2 no duraron mucho pues la castaña solo disparo fríamente a los demonios directo al cráneo dándoles una muerte segura sin hacer una expresión en su rostro para luego dirigir sus armas apuntando al ultimo demonio que se encontraba en el lugar.

-bien ahora dime que haces aquí y porque mataste a esas chicas antes de que tire del gatillo y mueras- pronuncio la castaña a la cual se le noto un gran cambio en su voz ya no era cálida o bromista, ahora era fría, profunda y muy seca al igual que sus ojos ya no tenían aquel brillo de vida solo se podían ver dos par de ojos café oscuro sin vida en los que se reflejaba una eterna oscuridad – ahora habla- amenazo

-jeje vaya, vaya nunca pensé que una humana podría acabar así de rápido con dos demonios de ese rango jeje-

-habla de una maldita vez!- exigió la chica mirándolo con ira

-y porque debería de decirte algo tan importante a una huma- No termino su frase ya que la castaña disparo directamente al cráneo del demonios matándolo al instante.

El cuerpo de los demonios solo se convirtió en polvo que fue desapareciendo del lugar, El peli-blanco tenia cara de asombro por la manera tan fría en la que se comporto la chica que estaba frente a el, ella solo guardo armas arma en su chamarra y todos los alumnos llegaron al su clase, Sara solo giro sobre sus talones viendo como todos entraban pero aquel brillo de sus ojos regreso en si mostrando una sonrisa alegre y siguieron con la clase, Dante no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le sucedía a la castaña oscuro, porque aquel cambio de humor tan mas repentino y porque su voz se transformaba de cálida y alegre a una voz fría y seria, y de igual modo su personalidad, pero también se sentía un tanto incomodo por las miradas acosadoras de las compañeras de esta que pareciera como si se lo comieran con la sola mirada, así fue hasta finalmente toco la campana y Sara salió del vestidor despidiéndose de Jezz y Tania para irse a casa y también seguida de Dante para que su padre le diera la paga prometida cuanto ya iban en aquel tren subterráneo Dante no aguanto mas su curiosidad comenzando una conversación con la chica

-dime porque mataste así a ese demonio?-

-Porque la pregunta tan repentina? Pero bueno, solo te diré que no me servía de nada dejarlo vivo si no me iba a responder mi petición pero ya encontrare la forma de saber quien lo envió- respondió con seguridad la chica

-y porque actuaste de esa manera tan fría? Digo me parece que eso no va con tu personalidad o si?- pregunto un tanto dudoso el peli-blanco

-puede que si y puede que no... pero ni yo se porque hay veces que actuó así, no quiero ofenderte pero eso ni te incumbe en lo absoluto- gira a ver la puerta notando a personas que llevan una sombrilla completamente empapada – me parece que ya comenzó a llover tendré que apurarme o sino tendré problemas- se susurro a si misma la chica

-eh? Dijiste algo?-

-no nada, solo note que ya comenzó a llover es todo- respondió la chica con una sonrisa

-ya veo-

El silencio reino muy poco tiempo hasta que llegaron a la estación destinada, ambos cazadores bajaron del transporte y dirigirse a la mansión la cual no tardo mucho en llegar mas que unos 15 minutos caminando, para cuando llegaron fue Lucy quien los recibió dándole un maletín que contenía el dinero a Dante el cual tras haber recibido la paga se fue pero prometiendo venir de vez en cuando de visita y bueno Sara le ofreció que le llevarían misión para que al menos el pagara sus deudas pendientes. L a joven castaña fue llamada por su padre a la sala de conferencias donde encontró a Sir Integra Hellsing con su padre.

-Buenas tarde Sir Integra- saludo con educación la castaña a lo que la rubia se levanto de su asiento para igualmente saludar como es debido, poco después todos ya estaban en asiento, no paso mas de unos 15 minutos para que su padres comenzara a hablar sobre los sucesos en la ciudad.

-Y como vera Sir Integra esas son las actuales situaciones de Estados Unidos, pero no comprendo como esos demonios también rondan por haya en Londres- Argumento James mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla y la otra sujetando el codo de este

-Es de lo que yo también tengo duda señor Devilhell, pero lo complicado es con hay ningún indicio o pista para saber quien es quien los envía, hasta tuve que interrogar a varios vampiros falsos a la fuerza pero nunca dicen nada así que era mejor eliminarlos, el único que revelo información un tanto valiosa, dijo que quien lo envió yace en un lugar maldito pero al mismo ese sitio esta perdido supongo que debe estar en unos de los 7 infiernos que existen en el otro mundo-

-mmm… creo que tengo una idea para viajar al infierno- declaro la chica con un tono pensativo a lo que ambos adultos le miraron con curiosidad y asombro

-y como planeas asiéndolo- pregunto su padre con seriedad a lo que la joven sonrió por la curiosidad de su padre

-de la única manera que conozco pero me temo que esto se tendrá que llevar a cabo mañana ya que supongo que mi "Amiga" estará en este momento ocupada juzgando las almas eso es lo único que les puedo decir- pronuncio la chica con un tono serio y a la vez divertido por los rostro de los mayores que estaban con ella

La placita continuo entre aquellas 3 personas, la lluvia seguía cayendo a cantaros como si no hubiera mañana o algo asemejado, el peli-blanco seguía su camino de regreso a su agencia completamente empapado, ya estaba a una cuantas cuadras de esta cuando un simple flecha de luz le llego por la espalda la cual esquivo sin dificultad alguna, al girarse logro ver a una chica de casi la misma edad o menos que el, ella llevaba una blusa negra con borde rojo y una chaqueta lila, con jeans azul marinos y una zapatillas negras, sus alas blancas, cabellos castaño oscuro largo peinado con una cola de caballo y de ojos bicolor el izquierdo de color rojo y el derecho de un azul marino, al igual que Dante ella estaba mojada con arco de flechas en mano, por lo que se podía notar llevaba una gasa en la mejilla izquierda un curita en la nariz.

-Eres astuto hijo de sparda- dijo el ángel mientras apuntaba con otra flecha

-Gracias, pero ahora como veras no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo nena que tal si es en otro momento?- dijo Dante con un tono burlón

-no te quieras pasar de listo!- exclamo la chica disparando varias flechas hasta que estas se agotaron

-vaya quien diría que hasta los ángeles me quieren matar, es que acaso ser tan guapo es pecado?- pronuncio el peli-blanco poniendo su mano en la frente haciendo cara de tragedia con el mismo tono burlón en su voz

-A CALLAR MALDITO DEMONIO- grito furiosa la oji-bicolor sacando un espada de quien sabe donde (poderes de ángeles?) empezando un oleada de estocadas y otros ataques contra el joven lo cuales eran esquivados sin mucho esfuerzo proveniente de Dante quien solo los esquivaba por diversión sin tener la intención de pelear con el maletín del dinero aun en mano y también evitándolos con Rebellion, así continuaron los dos hasta que sonido parecido a de una trompeta siendo escuchada a larga distancia sonó por todo el lugar haciendo que el ángel detuviera sus ataque frunciendo el ceño – tienes suerte hijo de Sparda pero esto no termina aquí ya veras que dentro de poco nos volveremos a encontrar y ese será nuestro ultimo encuentro, adiós- pronuncio enojada el ángel desapareciendo la espada para luego tomar vuelo hacia en cielo asta desaparecer en la distancia a lo que Dante solo dio un suspiro de cansancio para seguir su camino

-Vaya me parece que últimamente mi suerte con las chica esta cayendo bajo tierra, que mala suerte- se dijo así mismo Dante rascándose la nuca.

Paso cerca de 23 minutos para que el se encontrara con aquel letrero iluminado con las palabras "Devil May Cry", es peli-blanco sonrió para si mismo entrando al lugar, para cuando se giro el chico vio que el lugar no estaba solo había un cierta presencia extra que lo recibió con "mucho cariño" (nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬)

-Maldito Dante donde carajo estabas!?- exclamo con enojo una chica de cabellos cortos y ojos bicolor vestida de colegiada

-Si Lady yo también te extrañe mucho- respondió con sarcasmo el cazador dirigiéndose a su escritorio donde se sentó subiendo los pies a este – y dime a que se debe tu satisfactoria presencia aquí en mi hogar?

-pues que mas será, vengo por un parte del dinero que me debes y por lo que veo te acaban de pagar así que págame!- exigió la chica extendiendo la mano

-bien bien te pagare un parte no creas que a la única que le debo dinero – dijo Dante poniendo el maletín en la mesa y comenzando a contar aproximadamente como unos diez mil dorares que era apenas un pequeño tomo del dinero que había en dicho maletín (le fue bien xD) - toma y deja de molestar créeme que estoy muy cansado como para hablar contigo- dándole el dinero a la chica la cual lo tomo empezando a contar el dinero

-bien por ahora esta bien, cuando tengas otro trabajo vendré por la otra parte, veo que no te fue nada mal, siempre sueles pagarme mínimo como dos mil o cinco mil pero ahora te fue bien, acaso fue una familia rica la que te contrato?- pregunto la chica aun contando el dinero que tenia en mano

-se podría decir- respondió cerrando el maletín y escondiéndolo de Lady por si las moscas y volviéndose a sentar

-Vaya tienes que decirme quien fue no me vendría mal esa cantidad de dinero-

-mmm… lo pensare, eso y si es que necesitan ayuda cosa que dudo- dijo ironico

-porque lo dices?-

-bueno es que solo una parte fue de la paga del trabajo que me asignaron, la mayor parte fue cortesía de la organización que me llamo por el trabajo, imagínate cuantos trabajos han de tener a la semana-

-vaya que suertudo ojala y me hubieran llamado a mi- suspiro la chica con un poco de desilusión

-si, pero el trabajo no fue la gran cosa pero aun así no me quejo de la paga, deberías regresar a tu casa antes de que sea tarde nunca sabes lo que puedes encontrar a esta hora- sugirió el cazador a lo que la chica sin mas que hacer en el lugar hizo caso y se fue dejándolo solo

La noche no tardo en caer junto con aquella lluvia que parecía que jamás se detendría y ni a ruegos, en un edificio un tanto viejo estaba un joven encapuchado sintiendo como aquella lluvia mojaba su capa negra como la noche hasta que un demonio hizo acto de presencia atrás del joven a lo que solo sonrió y se giro a verlo a o que el demonio hizo una reverencia en forma de respeto al joven encapuchado hasta que este hizo solo un seña con la manos indicándole que se levante lo cual realizo sin demora alguna

-mi señor, los demonios que usted envió fueron aniquilados los la Srta. Devilhell y el hijo de Sparda no completaron su deber como usted les ordeno y si usted me lo permite creo que ese era un castigo justo para ellos al no completar la orden que les dio- explico el demonio

-ya veo, esos inútiles no me sirvieron de nada, tienes razón ese era un castigo justo y bien merecido para esos insensatos- pronuncio el joven con un tono de alegría mezclada con… locura? – como sea todo tiene que seguir su curso, además ella pronto sabrá con quien esta tratando, dile a nuestro dios que el plan no fue ejecutado como el deseo… pero que pronto haremos que ella baje al infierno y así poderla tener bajo nuestras ordenes, entendido?-

-si mi señor, como usted ordene- respondió el demonio haciendo un reverencia para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad dejando solo al joven con capa puesta

-que planea mi señor con esa chica humana? Será posible que ella sea… si supongo que además esto no termina aquí, esa alma debió ser de mi señor ya hace 2 años pero algo o mas bien alguien la saco de ese incendio, me pregunto que habrá sido- se dijo así mismo el chico poniendo su mano en su barbilla – bueno que el juego sigua su curso-

En la mansión Devilhell la joven castaña se removía una y otra vez en su cama sudando frio impidiéndole estar tranquila como si estuviera en un terrible pesadilla…

EN E SUEÑO DE SARA…

Todo estaba oscuro solo la figura de Sara era visible en aquella eterna oscuridad corriendo aterrada, huyendo de algo o de mas bien de alguien, si rumbo fijo con lo ojos cerrados los sentir un oleada de calor al abrir los ojos se encontró con su anterior hogar en llamas a lo que por instinto siguió corriendo queriendo entrar al lugar. Al entras todo, TODO esta volviéndose cenizas a su alrededor, cuadros, libros, muebles, absolutamente todo estaba envuelto por el fuego, poco a poco un camino se formo entre la aquellas llamas rojas a lo que lo siguió, este la guio hasta lo que era el cuarto de sus padres y sin haberlo deseado la puerta se abrió mostrando la habitación, pero… esta estaba completamente intacta, ninguna llama de fuego todo estaba normal y or la ventana se veía aquel jardín junto aquel cielo azul, aquella cama bien echa con 4 almohadas cubriendo la parte superior de esta. Sara entro confundida viendo a su alrededor, cuanto ella entro la puerta de cerro de golpe haciendo que se girara asustada y volvió a ver al frente pero esta vez vio a una mujer de cabellos cortos de color marrón algo rojizo sentada al lado izquierdo de la cama viéndose fijamente al espejo Sara logro apenas reconocer la figura frente a ella y no puedo evitar ponerse alegre pues se trataba de su mismísima madre quien estaba en aquella cama.

Sara reacciono corriendo hacia la mujer, todo se torno negro, incluso la figura estaba a una mayor distancia pero eso le importo, llorando lagrimas de alegría por aquellos ojos la figura se levanto mirando a Sara quien solo le gritaba.

-MAMÁ! MAMÁ!- exclamo la chica intentando alcanzar a la mujer estirando su mano

-Sara, mi tesoro ven conmigo, ven, ven conmigo mi gran tesoro- digo la mujer extendiendo los abrazo esperando a que Sara llegara para abrazarla

-MAMÁ!- seguía gritando pero… cuando ya estaba a un corta distancia el cuerpo de la mujer comenzó a arder en llamas haciendo que esta comenzara a gritar del dolor, Sara quedo en shock ante la escena, pero no tardo en reaccionar –MAMÁ!- grito asustada acercándose a la mujer asiendo el intento de apagar aquellas llamas mientras lloraba con el vano intento de salvar a su querida madre quien seguía gritando del dolor hasta que sus gritos se detuvieron haciendo que Sara se diera cuenta de que todo fue inútil ahora su madre estaba nuevamente muerta frente a ella…-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MAMÁ!- chillo cayendo de rodillas llorando a mas no poder lamentándose, maldiciéndose mentalmente a no poder haber salvado a su amada madre.

Nuevamente todo se torno negro solo había un espejo frente a la chica pero ella no se dignaba a mirarlo por el gran dolor que estaba en su pecho, incluso su voz se fue deteriorando por el llanto intermitiéndole hablar o seguir chillando, paso un largo tiempo para que ella dejara de llorar, se abrazaba a si misma en el suelo, poco a poco se levanto mirándose en aquel espejo, pero aquel reflejo no era ella o bueno no completamente, se alcanzaba a ver a alguien idéntico pero esta tenia un sonrisa cortada y cosida en las mejillas, variedades de heridas que aun sangraban, despeinada y demasiado pálida casi dando la impresión de no tener vida alguna, poco a poco el reflejo fue saliendo del espejo acercándose a Sara abrazándola con calidez.

-sshhhhh todo estará bien, todo estará bien, te prometo que vengaremos a mamá, ya veras que si, ese demonio lo va a pagar y muy caro- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Sara quien asintió con la cabeza pero no dejaba de lamentarse- todo estará bien, yo soy tu y tu eres yo, recuerda que esto será por siempre mi querida yo- seguía acariciando la cabeza – EL DEMONIO PAGARA, PAGARA, PAGARA, EL DEMONIO PAGARA, MY FAIR LADY~- cantaba el reflejo con una hermosa voz (Canción de My fair Lady de Kuroshitsuji x3) repetidas veces

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE SARA

La joven despertó agitada y sudando, al recordar lo que soñó unas lagrimas no pudieron evitar asomarse por sus ojos cayendo hasta sus mejillas para luego aterrizar en las sabanas de esta, eran apenas las 7:30 a.m. demasiado temprano para la joven pero ya no podía ni dormir por aquel dolor contenido en su pecho pero logro tranquilizarse después de un corto tiempo, las 8:15 a.m. y la puerta de su habitación se escucho un "tock tock" a lo que ella permitió que entrara quien haya tocado encontrándose con Lucy quien entrababa dejando en una mesita de noche un té caliente

-tuvo un pesadilla verdad?- pregunto mirando a Sara quien solo giro su mirada a otra parte tranquila solo fue un sueño, este té hará que se vayan sus nervios- dijo levantándose para retirase Sara no dijo nada solo miro el té y lo bebió sin mas

9:00 a.m. y Sara salió de su habitación con un suéter a rayas negro y gris, jeans azul oscuro y una botas negras dirigiéndose al comedor, recordó que Sir Integra paso la noche en la mansión así que debía comportarse como fuera a como de lugar, al entrar al comedor de encontró con su padre y Sir Integra esperándola para desayunar, ella dio los buenos días a ambos sentándose en la mesa comenzando el desayuno, al terminar James siguió discutiendo el asunto con Sir Integra en lo que Sara se perdía en su mundo y a eso me refiero a ponerse audífonos a todo volumen ignorando el tema del que discutían ambos adultos.

Cuando ambos terminaron de hablar Sara opto salir del lugar para dirigirse de regreso a su habitación por decisión propia, de un caja saco un libro, una veladoras blancas y un rosario de oro blanco que le fue dado por su amiga de la infancia hace no mucho. En una cartulina blanca hizo un pentagrama sagrado: una circulo en medio, una cruz santa en el con algunos grabados inentendibles, puso la veladoras en 4 distintos punto de la cartulina prendiéndolas a lo que saco de la misma caja un libro sangro con detalles blanco parecido a una biblia y comenzó a dar unos cuantos rezos hasta que símbolo emitió una leve luz y luego desapareció pero con el se hiso presente alguien mas…

-Vaya y pensé que ni te dignarías a llamarme- dijo un voz femenina atrás de Sara

-pues ya viste que si, necesito un favor- respondió la castaña

-es por parte de tu trabajo verdad? Bueno recuerda que solo te ayudo por ser mi mejor amiga- declaro chica o mas bien ángel

-gracias por eso es que uno te quiere… Mari- sonrió victoriosa

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero y que les haya gustado, etto… Sakura-Sparda tu Oc también aparecerá también en el prox. Capitulo haber si te gusta y como siempre acepto sugerencias de Oc's para el fic x3 o también personajes de anime y videojuegos hasta pronto y cuidence


End file.
